Pinky Promise? Pinky Promise
by HeavynStarGleek101
Summary: Kiddie!Klaine until graduation. "I can't do it." He said resting his chin in his hands. Mrs. Karen moved on. Blaine patted Kurt on the head, "It's okay, Kuht. I can't say wed wight."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm posting the first chapter to this just to see if people actually like it. I know it's not the best at the moment but it will get better. Pinky promise. This is AU but not AU I guess? I'm not sure what you would call it. If people do like it I'll continue posting it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or plots you recognize.**

_September 9__th__, 1998_

"Come on baby. It's time to wake up." Kurt's mom, Elise, said gently shaking the boy.

"Mommy I don't wanna." He curled into the tiniest ball he could and a hand over his eyes.

It was Kurt's first day of preschool. Elise and Burt tried to convince him that it was going to be different and fun but he knew better. He was scared. He didn't want to be away from his mommy.

"But you have to, baby. You're gonna be just fine. You'll have fun, you'll make new friends, and you'll be back before you know it." She picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. "Now, come on, get in the bath."

"But momma-"

"It'll be okay. Just get in the bath."

Kurt stripped down and got in the tub. He let Elise bathe and dress him. He ate his cereal slowly and then it was time to go. He grabbed his little Toy Story backpack - containing crayons, a coloring book, his little blanket, lunch, and his favorite stuffed monkey - and let Elise buckle him into his booster seat.

The school was only blocks away. Sunnyside Preschool was mentioned to Elise by a friend whose son was attending this year as well. Most parents would be sad and crying when their kids started their first day of school but she was happy that Kurt was getting out of the house. She wanted him to have friends. She was kind of over his imaginary ones. She could only hope that Kurt would become friends with Andrew.

She pulled into a parking space and attempted to get Kurt out of his seat.

"No momma! I don't wanna! I don't know nobody!" He started thrashing.

"Well let's see if Maggie is still here and Ill introduce you to Andrew. Deal?"

"Fine" he said jumping out of his seat and sucking one of his chubby little fingers into his mouth.

They walked inside and stopped outside of the room where Maggie was standing with Andrew waiting.

"Hi Elise" Maggie smiled.

"Hi. Is this little Andrew?" Maggie nodded. "Say hi Kurt." She said pushing him towards Andrew.

"Hi" he whispered.

"Hi. What's your name? My name is Andrew." The little red headed boy said proudly.

"Kurt. My name is Kurt."

"Cool! Wanna be friends?" Kurt nodded.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Elise asked kneeling down next to him. Kurt nodded and threw his arms around her. "Well, be good. Okay? I'll be here to pick you up soon." He nodded and let her go. With that, Elise and Maggie left.

"Wanna go in now?" Andrew asked.

"Okay." Andrew grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room.

"Wanna meet my other friends?" Kurt nodded again and continued to be pulled to a group of other kids. "Guys this is Kurt!"

"Hi" they all said in unison. Kurt waved his chubby little hand at them.

"That's Cassie" he said pointing to a girl with a blonde braid hanging down her back. "That's Mandy" pointing to another girl with short black hair. "That's Finn" pointing to a boy this time slightly bigger than the rest of them. "That's Kasi. Don't get it mixed up with Cassie" he told Kurt pointing to another boy with curly blonde hair. "And that's Blaine" he finished pointing to yet another boy with curly black hair.

The teacher walked in and asked everybody to sit in a circle on the carpet.

Kurt looked scared again.

"You can sit next to me, Kuht." Blaine said not quite knowing how to pronounce his r's yet.

"Okay, Bwaine." Kurt answered still not knowing how to pronounce his l's.

"We can put ouw backpacks oveh hewe."

"I wike yours. Mines Woody and yours is Buzz Wightyear. They match. Coow!" Kurt said excitedly. Blaine nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him over to the circle. They plopped down in between Cassie and Andrew.

"Okay" the teacher said sitting at the front of the circle. "First, you guys can call me Mrs. Karen. Preschool is pretty much just to get you ready for Kindergarten. I will teach you your colors, your numbers, and your alphabet. So why we don't start with your name, how old you are, and your favorite color" she said condescendingly. She pointed to the boy sitting next to her to start.

"My name is Bryan. I'm four," he held up four fingers. "My favorite color is green!"

It kept going until it reached Cassie. "I'm Cassie. My favorite color is pink. Oh! And I'm four!"

"I-I'm Kurt. I'm four and my favorite cowor is," he put a tapping finger to his chin, "bwue!" He answered nodding his head in approval.

"Kurt can you say blue?"

"Bwue!"

"Can you say it with an 'L'?"

"Bwue!" his face turned pink.

"It's okay, honey, we'll work on it. Your turn sweety" she said gesturing to Blaine.

"I'm Blaine. I'm fouw and my favowite colow is blue too!" Kurt smiled at him.

"My name's Andrew. 'M four and love purple!" he said still proud.

And it continued on. Kurt learned that Finn and Kasi were both five and they both like orange. He also learned that Mandy was 4 and like the color blue too.

"That's wonderful guys! My name is Mrs. Karen and I am 25. My favorite color is red. Just so you guys know we have lunch at 12 o'clock and you get to go home at 1. For now I want you guys to go play with each other."

"What do you wanna do Kuht?" Blaine asked.

"Cowor."

"We should play house!" Cassie yelled.

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

"Come on. We'll show you!" Kasi said running over to a table. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him to the table as well.

"Finn can be the daddy, I'll be the mommy, Blaine and Kasi can be twins, Cassie can be the sister, and Kurt can be the baby." Mandy said satisfactorily.

"But I'm not a baby!"

"It's okay, Kuht. It's just pwetend. Babies awe small and cute. It's okay." Blaine reassured him.

"Okay" Kurt said slipping his thumb into his mouth.

He ran to his backpack and pulled out his monkey and tiny blanket for comfort. He played and let them act as if he was a baby. And before they knew it, it was time for lunch.

The little group of kids sat at a table and opened their little lunch boxes. They pulled out various types of sandwiches, snacks, and drinks. Kurt pulled out a half of a turkey sandwich, gushers, and 3 Oreos.

"Hey, Kurt, I'll give you my apple slices if you give me a cookie" Finn offered and Kurt agreed.

"I'll give you half of my owange if you give me a cookie" Blaine said.

"Okay" Kurt said handing out his cookies.

They all traded and started eating. They talked and ate and then it was time to "learn some colors" as Mrs. Karen had said.

She held up different objects and asked what color it was. She held up a banana. "Kurt, darling, what color is this?"

He sat up proud because he knew. "Yewwow."

"Can you try it with an 'L'?"

"Y-yewwow," Mrs. Karen moved her mouth to make the 'L' sound so Kurt could try again, "yewwow! I can't do it." He said resting his chin in his hands. Mrs. Karen moved on.

Blaine patted Kurt on the head, "It's okay, Kuht. I can't say wed wight."

Kurt giggled. "I can say red."

"I can say yellow."

At 1 o'clock parents started to show up. Kurt kept looking for his mommy but instead found his daddy.

Kurt ran over to him, "Daddy, daddy, daddy!"

"Hey kiddo," he said patting the kid on the head, "What's up?"

"Wanna meet my friends?"

"Sure, bud" he grabbed Kurt's backpack and let Kurt drag him to a small group of children.

"This is Cassie, Kasi, Finn, Andrew, Mandy, and Bwaine!" he said pointing to each as he named them off.

"Hi Misteh Kuht's daddy" Blaine said.

"Hi, bud."

"Kuht's weally fun. He's my fwiend now." Blaine beamed.

"That's great. Come on, Kurt, time to go."

"Okay. Bye" he said waving his little hand at his friends.

The drive home was filled with chatter about Kurt's new friends and how much he loves preschool.

"B-but Mrs. Karen says I don't say bwue and yewwow right."

"It's okay, Kurt. I'm sure some of the other kids can't say words right."

"Bwaine can't say red" he said proudly.

"See? You're only four, you'll learn."

"Okay" Kurt said with a yawn.

When Kurt got home he dropped his bag, told Elise about his day, and fell asleep in the living room.

**A/N: So, I'm not one to beg for reviews, I personally hate it when people ask, but I just was wondering if you give me a little feedback? I just want to know what people think. I was scared to even post it because I thought people would hate it and that's just how I am. Now, I know this is short but they're little right now. They don't have a lot of angst. If this fic goes into the direction I would like it will get angsty. There's a lot I want to do with it. Maybe switch POV's in the future because these characters will be very important later. Thanks for reading! -HC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I would first like to apologize for this chapter taking forever to be posted. There has been SO much going on and it was hard to actually type this chapter out. It was very stressful and I even considered taking the story down. Thank you guys so much for your kind reviews and author/story alerts. I appreciate every single one of them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or plots you recognize.**

_December 8__th__, 1998_

3 months had passed already. The preschool session was only 6 months long. Kurt had adjusted to waking up and going to school in the morning. He had made plenty of friends and now knew numbers 1-30 but he still couldn't pronounce his l's properly.

He woke up, bathed, dressed, ate, and was being driven to school. He enjoyed school. He loved his new friends and liked his teacher. Today is show-and-tell. When he got to school they sat in their usual circle. Kurt sat in between Blaine and Kasi. Mrs. Karen walked in and asked them to begin. It went around the circle until it reached Blaine.

"I bwought my dolls. This is Woody," he held up a cowboy looking doll, "and this I Buzz Lightyeaw!" he held up an astronaut looking doll. Kurt's jaw dropped because he has wanted those dolls forever. "I bwought them because Toy Stowy is my favowite movie and these awe my favowite to play with."

"That's very cool Blaine. What did you bring Kurt?" Mrs. Karen asked.

"I brought my stuffed monkey," he said holding the little brown stuffed monkey up. "His name is bananas because monkeys eat bananas. I brought him because he's my favorite," he pulled Bananas back and squeezed him tightly to his chest.

"I brought my favorite movie. It's Beauty and the Beast. Belle is my favorite." Kasi said.

And the sharing-and-telling continued. Mandy brought her favorite movie too, The Little Mermaid. Cassie brought her favorite necklace. Andrew brought his favorite G.I Joe. Finn brought his favorite type of cookie and his mom made enough for everybody. They ate their cookies and were dismissed for free time.

Kurt's eyes got bigger, "Bwaine! Can I pway with your Woody and Buzz Wightyear?"

"Yeah! But can I play with youw Cwayons and colowing book?"

"Sure!"

Kurt got his stuff and slid into the seat next to Blaine.

"Here you go."

"Thanks. Hewe," Blaine said handing Kurt his dolls.

Kurt took Blaine's dolls and played with them while Blaine colored next to him not even using the coloring book. Kurt rambled on about Toy Story. He stood Woody up and said, "Howdy Partner," making Blaine giggle beside him.

"Kuht? What's youw favowite colow?"

"Remember? Bwue!"

"Oh yeah!" he grabbed another crayon and continued. Kurt quoted the movie and played.

"Kurt, I'm done!"

"Can I see?"

"Uh huh," Blaine said nodding his head.

"Ooooh! I wike it!"

"I made it foh you!" Blaine beamed.

Kurt picked up the picture that was meant to look like two little boys holding hands. Across the top was a bunch of blue squiggles.

"It says fwiends! 'Cause youw my fwiend."

He hugged the picture, "Thank you." He took the picture and put it into his backpack folded.

"Will you be my fwiend foweveh Kuht?" Blaine's little eyes beamed.

"Forever!"

"Pinky pwomise?"

"What's that?"

"I'll show you. Put up youw little fingeh," both boys did so. Blaine wrapped his pinky around Kurt's and squeezed. "See? Pinky pwomise," he smiled.

"Okay. Pinky promise!" Kurt's eyes lit up. He threw his arms around Blaine. "Best friends!"

Blaine nodded in agreement.

And the boys continued to play. They eventually joined the other kids playing with play-doh. They had lunch like usual and gathered in the circle again. Mrs. Karen was writing the alphabet on the board.

Kurt leaned over to Blaine, "Bwaine if I ask Daddy wiww you come over and pway with me?"

"Oooh sounds fun! I have to ask Mommy fuhst."

"Okay! Cooh!"

Mrs. Karen tried teaching the alphabet but 1 o'clock was rolling around and the kids were getting antsy. Kurt had never had any of his friends come over and he had never been to his friends' house so he was excited. Blaine's mom was the first to show. Blaine ran over to his mom; his little curls bouncing on his head.

"Mommy! Can I go to Kuht's house? Pleeease?"

"You're supposed to be going to Andrew's house, remember?"

He dropped his head, "Oh yeah. Okay."

He sulked over to Kurt where he was standing with his dad, "I can't," he whispered.

"Why, Bwaine?"

"I have to go to Andwew's to play."

"Andrew can come too!" Kurt's face lit up as well as Blaine's.

"I'll go ask Mommy!" and he ran back to his mommy, "C-can Andwew come too? We can both go to Kuht's! Pleeease, Mommy."

"You have to ask Kurt's daddy and Andrew's mommy first, sweetie."

He grabbed his moms hand, "He's ovah hewe! This is him! Hi Mistuh Kuht's daddy! This is my mommy!"

"Hi, Bud. Burt Hummel."

"Jen Anderson," she responded; shaking the hand being held out to her.

Kurt pulled on Burt's pant leg, "Daddy can Bwaine come over and pway? Pweease?"

"Yeah, if it's alright with his mom."

"I'm okay with it but Blaine is supposed to be going to Andrews today. I'm here to take them there. Andrew would have to go too."

"That's cool. Can you get ahold of Andrew's mom?"

"Yeah. Excuse me a minute?" She took out her phone and walked away.

Burt glanced down at the 3 children putting together a puzzle at their table. He was happy Kurt had already found friends. Friends he was hoping would last him a lifetime. He smiled at the thought.

"It's nice isn't it?" He nodded his head in agreement. "She says it's okay. She'll come around 3 to pick him up. I just need an address. Are you sure this is okay?"

He began writing his address down, "Yeah. It's no big deal," and handed it to her.

"I get back off at 4:30 so I'll pick him up around 5? Is that okay?"

"That's fine."

With a "thank you" and a wave to Blaine, she was back on her way to work.

"Alright boys," he clapped his hands together to get their attention, "let's go."

They all shot up to grab their bags.

"Yay!" he grabbed Burt's big hand and motioned for Andrew and Blaine to follow him.

Once they got home they all hopped out of the car. The three boys all ran inside past Elise.

"Woah, woah, woah! There are 3 of you!" but the boys were already in Kurt's room, "Honey?"

"Yeah?" Burt walked in the door holding 3 backpacks.

"Why are there 3 children in Kurt's room?"

"'Cause Kurt wanted his friends to come over. It's the first time. It's only Blaine and Andrew."

"It's okay. Do you have to take them home later?"

"Uh, no. Jen will be here around 5 for Blaine and your friend Maggie will be here around 3."

She hummed a response, kissed Burt, and started getting the boys a snack.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy! We're gonna go pway outside!"

"Okay, sweetie. Be careful. Dress warmly. You need to go put on your snow stuff. Here you go," she handed each of the boys a pack of gummies.

"I knooow. Thank you, momma."

"Thank you Misses Kuht's mommy!"

"Thanks!" and the three boys got dressed and took off outside.

Kurt took a seat under a small tree and the others followed. They opened their gummies.

"I want the bwue ones!" Blaine dropped his head. "Whats wrong Bwaine?"

"I wanted the blue ones."

"You can have 'em."

"No it's okay. Can I have youw gween ones?"

Kurt nodded and handed them to him. They ate their snacks and ran to the play set. Andrew hopped up on the swing, "I can push myself!"

Kurt ran to the other one, "Bwaine wiww you push me?"

"Okay!"

"Oooh I know what we can play!"

"What?" Blaine asked.

Andrew leaned over to Kurt, "Tag! You're it."

They started running around the yard tagging each other until tag turned into hide-and-seek and the spinning game.

"Can we go inside now?" Blaine asked.

And they did. At around 2:30 they all gathered at the foot of Kurt's bed with a pillow. They layed down and put in Toy Story.

Maggie picked Andrew up at 3 and at 5 Jen came to pick Blaine up. She walked into a room with 2 sleeping boys and Toy Story 2 playing in the background.

"Blaine, it's time to go honey."

Blaine looked up at her with sleepy eyes and raised his arms. She picked him up and started patting his head.

"Can I just stay hewe fowevah? Kuht's house is fun."

"No, sweetie, but you can come back again," she chuckled.

"Wait Bwaine!" Kurt shot out of bed. He ran to his backpack and pulled out his picture. Blaine jumped out of his moms arms and followed Kurt.

They ran to the kitchen. Kurt grabbed a magnet and stuck it to his picture on the fridge.

"Thank you, Bwaine."

"Bye Kuht."

Kurt hugged Blaine, "bye Bwaine."

**A/N So, it's a horrible chapter. I know. I'm sorry for taking forever to post and coming back with this. I'm sorry about the details and stuff. They're little and don't have much going on. Now, these children and the way they act or the thing they do are based off of things I did as a child or my younger cousins are currently like. So if it's not how things went for you, sorry. On another note. I didn't even realize that Sunnyside was the daycare (or preschool or whatever it is) in Toy Story 3. Also, if there are any prompts or anything you would like to see happen in the story you can send them my way. Thank you for your kind word. I'm sorry for the chapter. Thanks for reading! -HC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I would first like to thank you all for the kind reviews/favorites/alerts. It means a lot to me. I'm sorry for the lack of updates I seem to provide for you guys. I have had major writers block but I started an outline that I think will help me write. I'm sorry for this chapter. It's horrible and short. This story just seems to be getting worse. One of you said "keep up the energy so readers don't get bored." This chapter is boring. I'm sorry. I appreciate all of your support though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or plots you recognize.**

_March 6th, 1998_

It was his last day. Next year he would be in kindergarten. He made promises to all of his friends that they would still play. He had made great progress and was ready for kindergarten. It was just those darn L's. He was getting there just not quite yet.

Kurt was excited but sad. He definitely liked school. He couldn't wait to be a "big kid" as he had said on many occasions.

Mrs. Karen was throwing them a small "going away party". She brought in cookies and juice and they all played games. She had put on some children's music and let them all go to their tables. They were all drawing goodbye cards for Mrs. Karen. Most of the kids could say their abc's but couldn't write them so the pictures were just scribbles and attempts at drawing flowers.

Cassie, Kasi, Blaine, and Kurt all sat at their table. They all had a piece of folded construction paper in front of them and scattered art supplies. Cassie was cutting stuff out and gluing them on. Kasi was drawing pictures of his cookies and "thanking" her for them. Blaine had his blue crayon in hand and was aimlessly scribbling. Kurt covered inside with glue and poured a whole bottle of glitter on it. He spread the glitter where it would fit and let the rest sit in piles. He closed the card and wrote what he thought said 'Goodbye Mrs. Karen' on the front.

When all the kids were done, they sat in a circle and gave her the cards one by one. When she got to Kurt he handed her a blue card with scribbles on the front.

"It says 'Goodbye Mrs. Karen'" Kurt announced.

She opened the card and out flew glitter. It covered her shirt and pants and was all over the floor. The kids laughed at her. She had just been glitter bombed by a 4 year old. She tried wiping herself off but it wasn't working.

"How about we take a little break and then we'll do the rest of the cards. Sound good?"

Before there was an answer they all ran off. Blaine, Andrew, Kasi, Mandy, Cassie, Finn, and Kurt all sat together. There was small bickering but Kurt was focused on drawing. He was making all of his friends a picture.

By the end of the day they had finished giving Mrs. Karen her cards and Kurt was giving his friends their pictures.

He pulled out a picture of what would look like Ariel to only a 4 year old and gave it to Mandy. He drew Cassie a big pink flower. Andrew got a picture of a dinosaur. Kasi received a drawing of a baseball and bat. Finn got spongebob and Blaine received a picture of Buzz Lightyear and Woody holding hands and 'Friends' and was written across the top in blue squiggles. They all accepted them and gave him one back. He would later hang them up in his room.

When Elise showed to pick him up he gave them all a hug and promised to play all the time. And finally his first year of school was over.

**A/N Now that, that is over I would like to say that because of the update taking so long and this chapter was so short, I'm going to post another chapter. I'm not going to lie; I actually like this next chapter. It will be up as soon as I'm finished typing it up. Again, thank you for your kind words and staying with me. Thanks for reading! -HC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So here it is! I'm posting the parent listings here to prevent it throughout the story.**

**Jen and Allen-Blaine**

**Maggie and Mark-Andrew**

**Carole-Finn**

**Elise and Burt-Kurt**

**Lynn and Jon-Mandy**

**Lizzy and Steven-Cassie**

**Lily and William-Kasi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or plots you recognize.**

_July 15__th__, 1999_

"Kurt, be careful!" Elise shouted from the side of the Willow's pool where she was sitting with the rest of the mother's. The men were all congregated around the grill telling stories from "way back when".

It had been a couple of months and the crazy group of seven children had so many play-dates the adults were becoming friends.

It was mid-July and very hot. Kasi's parents, the Willow's, invited everybody over for a cookout by the pool.

Jen, Maggie, Carole, Elise, Lynn, Lizzy, and Lily were all lounging at the side of the pool talking about their children.

"Do your guys' kids still wet the bed?" Lily asked.

Lynn, Maggie, Carole, and Lizzy all shook their heads.

"Kurt's been having small accidents lately."

"Blaine did last night but that was the first in a while."

"So, is it normal then?" Lily asked.

"I wouldn't say its normal. However, it does happen. I wouldn't worry about it too much," Carole smiled.

"We're just hoping it stops by the time school starts again and if not I'll put an extra pair of underwear and pants in his backpack." Elise said; Lily and Jen nodded their head in agreement.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Kurt shouted running towards them.

"Baby, don't run. You'll get hurt. What do you need?"

"Mommy, don't call me a baby! I'm a big kid! I need my arm fwoaties. Bwaine won't get in the water." He grabbed his arm floaties and hurried back to the group.

Everybody but Kurt, Kasi, and Blaine were in the water. Finn was floating in a tube shaped like a duck. Cassie and Mandy were in jointed water chairs. Andrew was all over the place on his body board.

"Just put 'em on Blaine," Kasi whined.

"But I'll dwown Kasi!"

"Bwaine, the waters not bad." Kurt and Kasi each slid one arm floatie on. "You have my fwoaties, youw be fine."

"Pinky promise?"

Kurt wrapped his little finger around Blaine's and nodded, "Pinky promise."

Kurt and Kasi each took one of Blaine's hands and led him down the steps.

Blaine started hopping from foot to foot. "It's cold!" he whined.

"You're fine, Blaine." Kasi assured him.

Before long Kasi had splashed away on his noodle and Kurt was padding away in his little life jacket. Blaine had begun kicking his legs and thrashing his arms in a manner that allowed him to move.

"Look! Look! I can do it! Guys, I can do it! Look at me mommy!" Jen gave him a smile and a thumbs up. He continued splashing around with his friends.

The kids were all gathered around their little table talking until Burt, Allen, and William brought them plates of food.

"Foooood!" Finn proclaimed.

They all munched on their food quietly, starving from being in the pool all afternoon.

They were all just about done when Lily brought over a plate of sliced apples.

Finn scooted back in his seat, "I don't want any of those."

The rest of the kids started grabbing the slices.

"Save some for me!" Kurt yelled, still eating his food.

"Here you go, Kurtie," Cassie handed him some of hers.

"Thank you."

Kurt was carelessly eating his apple slices when he felt something in his mouth. He rushed to his mother's side, "Mom!" Tears started streaming down his face.

Elise dropped to her knees, "Honey, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I'm gonna die!"

She tried to hide her giggle, "What do you mean?"

"My tooth! My tooth is broken! It was moving!"

"Awe, sweetie, it's just loose. Show me where." He pointed to the one in the front. "Its your first wiggly tooth."

"Mommy, I'm gone die! I'm wiggwy!" He started sobbing.

She giggled and pulled him into a hug. "My little drama queen. It's gonna fall out and you'll get big kid teeth," she opened her mouth, "like these ones."

His face brightened and he instantly stopped crying, "So, I'm not gonna die?"

"No, Honey, you'll get your first visit from the tooth fairy."

"The tooth fairy?! Coow!" He ran back to tell all of his friends.

By 7 o'clock everybody had left. The Hummel's had gone home and Kurt had had just gotten out of the bath.

Kurt ran into the living room where Burt and Elise were curled up on the couch. "Mommy, Daddy, wiww you come tuck me in and read me a story?"

"Of course," Burt said pulling himself and his wife off the couch.

They put him in his bed and took wither side of him.

"Which one?" Elise asked.

Kurt picked a book off of his shelf and gave it to Elise. She read 'Little Red Riding Hood' and Kurt was nearly asleep.

He wrapped his little arms around both their necks and gave them each a kiss. They kissed his forehead and he rolled over in his bed.

"Wait, you awmost forgot my night wight."

She turned on his Toy Story night light, whispered "Night, baby, I love you," and shut the door.

**A/N I don't really know what you thought of this chapter but I personally liked it. Kurt and his dramatics amuse me. I had a loose tooth ordeal that went along those lines. And I've seen the life jacket Kurt was in. My cousin has one and it is just the cutest thing. Anyway, thank you for everything! Thanks for reading! -HC**


End file.
